


The Student Life

by Szykk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Belly Kink, But really not bad I think, Chubby Daichi, M/M, Weight Gain, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szykk/pseuds/Szykk
Summary: When Suga starts college, he meets Sawamura Daichi, who turns out to be in the same volleyball team as him. They quickly become friends, but what Suga doesn't share with him, is how he would love to see Daichi gain a couple pounds. As they get along better, Suga tries to subtly achieve this desire. But it turns out that will be a little easier than expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> This is my first Haikyuu!! fanfic, so please bear with me if my characterisations aren't all on point! I tried to portray them as best as I could!  
> Anyway, I hope you'll like it! :)
> 
> Also, here's picture of what Daichi looks like at the start of the story:
> 
>  

Sugawara groaned as his alarm rang sharply through his bedroom. He tried to cover his ears with his pillow, but it was no use - he would have to accept the arrival of the morning. His first morning of university. 

He slapped on top of the alarm clock to finally have it quit its screeching, and then looked at it in indignation. “Why can’t you have any mercy at all,” he whined at the little clock as he got up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He had not slept well - slightly nervous of his first day - and he wished he could have stayed in bed just a little longer. 

With a sigh he stood up from the bed and went to the bathroom to fix his awful bed hair and brush his teeth. He had to look his best on his first day, he told himself. A first impression could last longer than he wanted. 

Last year he had finished his high school exam with marks he could be proud of, and had then applied to a psychology course in college. Funnily enough, his best high school friend Tooru had applied to the same university, but instead of psychology, he had chosen a course in journalism. They still had their classes in the same building though, and as such they also had their welcoming ceremony together. 

As Suga got down the stairs and made his way to the kitchen to make lunch, he could already hear the doorbell ring, accompanied by whiny exclaims of his name. There was no doubt that his friend had come to pick him up. 

“I’m coming!” Suga shouted at the door as he quickly threw some premade sandwiches in his school bag and hurried to the front door. He had not yet gotten used to living on his own yet, and so his morning routine still demanded more time of him than he had. 

“Koushi,” Tooru pouted as Sugawara opened the door. “What took you so long?” 

Suga shook his head and adjusted the placement of his bag on his shoulder. “I’m sorry I don’t have my life in order as much as you,” he said. “Let’s go.” 

Oikawa did not seem content with the answer however. As they walked, he caught up to Suga - who had adopted a steady pace. “Did you oversleep, Koushi?” he asked. “Did you stay up too late?”

Suga could not completely deny that, and as he flexibly jumped up a couple stairs in the road, he reluctantly admitted. “I might have gone to sleep a little late,” he said, but he immediately regretted it. He didn’t want to have to explain the reason why he stayed up late - browsing forums to satisfy his odd fetishes - but he was sure Oikawa would try and get an explanation out of him. And he was not wrong. 

Oikawa tilted his head and tried to meet Suga’s eyes. “What did you stay up late for?” he asked. “Aren’t you irresponsible now?” He tried to gauge Suga’s expression and then smirked subtly. “Was it a lover?” he asked. “Did someone come over? Did you maybe talk to them on the phone all night?” 

Immediately Suga shook his head and frowned his eyebrows a little. “You know I don’t have a lover,” he remarked, to which Oikawa pouted again. By now it had become their usual subject of quarreling, as Oikawa did not normally accept Suga’s loveless life. 

“You disappoint me, Koushi,” he said. “When will you finally listen to me and let yourself be loved by someone - take my example.” 

A laugh escape Suga’s lips, and he raised his eyebrows as he looked at his friend. “You mean I should indulge in one night stands at least twice a week?” he said, aiming at the many people Oikawa was known to share his bed with. 

An angry sound was exclaimed by Oikawa, as he folded his hands over his heart to ease the pain. “You hurt me, Koushi,” he wailed. “That’s so mean.” 

“No mercy for he who meddles with other’s business,” Sugawara  responded, not granting even one glance at his friend who dramatically acted out his self pity. He would never stop his immature behaviour if he gave any attention to it, Suga knew, and with that in mind he continued his pace to university. 

Together, they arrived at the big college building - or rather, the set of buildings that made up the university. They followed the group of students that was lining up for the main lecture room and waited until they could finally look for a seat. 

However, as soon as they entered the room, most chairs had already been taken, and no more than single-seat spots here and there remained. “It’s because you were so late,” Oikawa grumbled as he squinted his eyes at Suga. 

In the end they had no choice but to split up and sit apart from each other. Oikawa took a seat in the left corner of the room, while Suga had to sit two rows in front of him. Suga could almost feel his friend’s eyes pointed at his back, but he was too stubborn to look over his back. 

He got out his notebook and pens - five in all different colours - and started doodling on the paper, waiting for the opening lecture to begin. 

“I think someone is trying to get your attention,” a voice next to him said. 

Suga looked up in surprise and the followed the direction the person pointed at. Above him, Oikawa was waving at him with both arms, while whispering ‘ _ Koushi’ _ \- subtle was different, Suga remarked mentally. 

“What is it?” Suga hissed at him, as to not disturb the others around him, but Oikawa refused to be as aware of his surroundings. He leaned forward to Suga, bumping at least two people in front of him in the head, and pointed at the guy sitting next to Suga. “Isn’t he your type, Koushi?” he whispered loudly. “He has short-” “Would you please shut up,” Suga interrupted him, while blushing in embarrassment. He quickly turned his back to Oikawa again and hid his face in his hands, hoping his friend would cease this ridiculousness as well. 

When the red had finally left his face, Suga dared look up again, and he turned to the guy that was sitting next to him. As he met his eyes, Suga had to admit that Oikawa had not necessarily been wrong - the man looked quite handsome, with a good jaw and short, black hair. But it was nothing like Suga to just hit on someone he just met. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. “For my friend.” 

The guy laughed and motioned it was alright. “Friends can be a bit of a hassle, I know,” he responded, and he looked at the little doodles that Suga had drawn in his notebook. With an apologetic face for looking at Suga’s property without consent, he pointed his eyes at Suga. “You draw pretty well.” 

Suga widened his eyes in surprise and then rubbed the back of his head, not knowing what to do with this sudden compliment. “Thanks,” he said. “But it wasn’t good enough for art school, I’m afraid. They rejected me.” It was true; he had first tried to apply to an art school close by, but they had told him his art style was not on the required level yet.

“They must have been blind then,” the guy remarked. “You’re really good with detail. What course are you taking now?” 

He fidgeted with the strings of his sweater and looked at the little sketches on the paper - they were nothing near good enough. “I’m taking Psychology. What about you?” 

“Law - my parents really wanted me to. I hope it’ll be a bit interesting at least.” Then the guy suddenly looked like he had forgotten something important, and he reached out his hand to Suga. His smile was almost blinding, so handsome. “Sawamura Daichi, by the way,” he said. “Good to meet you.” 

Suga accepted his hand and shook it slowly. “Sugawara Koushi,” he replied. “And likewise. You seem to be at least a bit more considerate than my shit friend two rows behind us.” 

Daichi laughed and threw a quick glance at Oikawa. Then he let his eyes glide over the bags Suga had stored on the little space under their chairs. 

“Do you play sports?” Daichi asked interested when he saw the sports bag that Suga had brought. In his eyes, Suga could see he genuinely wanted to know, and he decided it was okay to share that piece of information. “I play volleyball,” he admitted. “As a setter. I’m not sure if you’ve ever played yourself?” 

Immediately, Daichi’s face seemed to light up and he nodded with a grin. “Definitely! I also play volleyball - did you sign up for the students’ team?” 

Suga had to gasp for air as he realised he would be on the same team as this guy next to him - this handsome man. “Yeah,” he uttered, almost sounding too enthusiastic.  _ Stop being excited over this _ , he told himself.  _ You’re not a person who falls for guys this easily. _

“Awesome,” Daichi said. “We can walk there together then after class - I think the sports hall is a little walk from here.” 

But before Suga could answer, the lights suddenly dimmed and a voice chimed through the microphone, interrupting their talk. Quickly he shut his mouth and turned to his notitions again.

The lecture had started. And talking was not allowed. He would have to continue their conversation again later, Suga resolved.

 

After class, Suga pulled Daichi along in order to leave the hall before Oikawa would catch up to them. The one thing that could totally ruin whatever there was between Daichi and him, would be the involvement of his friend. 

Oikawa did not play any sports himself, and as such, Suga and Daichi would not have to fear running into him on their way to the sports hall. Somewhere, Suga felt a bit guilty about dumping his friend like that, but he resolved to catch up with him again on the phone after volleyball. Also, this way, he would give Oikawa the chance to make some new friends as well. They could not keep sticking to each other like in high school for forever anyway. 

As they walked over the pavement that led to the sports building, Daichi grabbed his bag and pulled out his lunch box. Suga also ripped open the plastic that covered his sandwiches and took a bite. These premade convenience store sandwiches weren’t exactly the best, he had to admit, but at least they were less effort than making lunch himself. 

He looked sideways at his new friend and saw that he had already devoured half a cheeseburger. Suga almost choked on his own lunch and swallowed. Blood rushed to his head and he could feel his limbs get weak. For some reason, seeing this man eat junk food like that, it was  _ hot _ .

“I wouldn’t expect such an unhealthy lunch from someone so athletic,” he remarked innocently, trying to not sound too interested. It was true, though. Daichi seemed like a fit person from the first glance, having broad shoulders and a slim waist, and Suga did not think he had obtained such a body by eating fast food all the time. 

Daichi looked at him for a second and raised his eyebrows. “Oh, yeah,” he then said, chewing the last bits of his lunch. “I’m sorry, I know I’m not giving a great example.” He then laughed. 

“You see, I just got out of quite a… complicated relationship,” he continued. “She wouldn’t allow me to eat any unhealthy stuff at all - wanted me to stay fit and such -, and now that I’ve finally put that all behind me, I can finally enjoy my freedom a little bit.” 

He and Suga kept looking at each other for a while in silence, until Daichi took the word again. “But don’t worry, I have enough discipline to not let it ruin my body.” And Suga hoped that was a lie. 

For as long as Suga could remember, he had been fascinated by fat men - by men gaining weight and by feedism. It was a kink of his that he had not wanted to admit to anyone so far, but that followed him around everywhere. It was not like he did not find Daichi attractive as the fit guy he was, but if he was honest, he would not mind if the guy put on a little weight. 

At that moment, he felt how his phone rung in his pocket. With a sigh, he looked at the caller, and saw it was Oikawa. Without hesitation, he put the phone back in his pocket - he was not really feeling like talking to the guy now, especially not when he could talk to Daichi instead. 

“Your friend might get worried,” Daichi remarked playfully. “He looked like he’s quite fond of you.” 

Suga shrugged and stretched his arms. “I’ll call him after sports,” he promised, and then he put his hands back in the pockets of his sweater. 

“But that sounds quite tough,” he remarked, aiming at the confession Daichi had done about his past relationship. “Do you still speak to her?” 

Daichi shook his head and averted his eyes. “Not really… I think she was quite angry when I broke up with her. It’s only been two weeks.” 

It did not seem like Daichi really wanted to talk about it, so Suga let the subject rest and instead started asking about Daichi’s past volleyball experiences. He found out that the guy had been part of quite a powerful high school team in the past, and that he had even participated in the National’s once, making Suga even more impressed with the guy than he already was. 

Without leaving a silence for more than five seconds, they walked to the sports building, and when they arrived Suga felt almost disappointed. He would not have minded walking another ten kilometres with his new friend. There was a lot he still had to ask. 

“Come,” said Daichi, as he guided Suga around. “I think the changing rooms should be somewhere around here.” 

It did not take long before they found the changing rooms, and before he knew it, Suga sat on an uncomfortable bench, staring at a shirtless Daichi. He could barely comprehend how he had ended up in such a blissful situation, but here he was. 

Even though Suga prefered more chubby physiques, it was certainly no punishment either to look at Daichi’s toned torso. His arms were defined and muscular, as was his chest. On his lower torso, abs were clearly distinguishable. 

Before Daichi could notice how Suga was staring at him, he quickly pulled his own shirt over his head and starting changing into his gym clothes. Internally, he reprimanded himself for getting distracted so easily. The guy was probably not even interested in men. 

Fortunately, soon after he did not have much time to be distracted anymore, as their training was one of the more intense he had had. Their coach knew no mercy and let them do exercises until their clothes were soaked in sweat. Even if he had wanted to look at Daichi, he wouldn’t have gotten the chance.

Afterwards, Suga was too tired to have a proper conversation anymore. And it seemed to be the same for Daichi. They walked to the exit of the sports building together and then said goodbye, but only after exchanging numbers. It had been Daichi who proposed them sharing telephone numbers, so they could meet up again tomorrow before the training, and Suga had happily agreed. 

On his own, Suga walked back to his own little apartment a few streets away, and absent-mindedly he got out his phone. 

The volleyball team had been quite nice, he thought. All the guys were pretty fanatic and encouraging - even though Suga had messed up some of the tosses, they had all stayed positive and motivated him to do better next time. Some even had given him some tips to improve his technique. 

To be honest, Suga had never been a great setter in high school, and all players in his team were way better than him. Maybe he would have normally given up on volleyball at this point, after realising their difference in level, but there was something that kept him from making that decision. And that something was Daichi Sawamura.

He unlocked his phone and saw that he had had at least ten missed calls and about fifteen unread messages. Just one glance told him that all these originated from one and the same person. 

Reluctantly he opened the messages and scanned through them. 

 

_ Oikawa: Koushiiii <3 _

_ Oikawa: Koushiiiiii >:0 _

_ Oikawa: Are you okay? ;n; _

_ Oikawa: Where are uu ;;;n;;;; _

_ Oikawa: ?? _

_ Oikawa: Koushi I’m worried I’m coming to ur house _

_ Oikawa: Okay? nAn _

_ Oikawa: I have the keys Im coming in ;3; _

_ Oikawa: ur not opening the door so _

_ Oikawa: Are you home??? _

_ Oikawa: :0 _

_ Oikawa: You shouldn’t leave you’re laptop unlocked >.> _

_ Oikawa: your**** _

_ Oikawa: I tried to not look but <.< _

_ Oikawa: U have some explaining to do _

 

Suga could feel the blood leaving his face and a shiver went down his spine. Instantly he regretted giving Oikawa a spare set of keys to his room, thinking it might come in handy. He was not sure what was opened on his laptop, but he had not used it after yesterday night, when he had been scanning through some forums. 

Hastily he started typing back, hoping to reduce the damage a little. Why could his friend not just stop meddling so much, he wondered angrily.

 

_ You: What did you see??  _

_ You: My brother used the laptop last so I don’t know what he kind of sites he visited. _

 

He had to wait a couple seconds before Oikawa came online, but soon he could see the other guy was typing.

 

_ Oikawa: Koushi you don’t have to hide this from me _

_ Oikawa: It’s okay <3 _

_ Oikawa: We all have our fetishes _

 

_ You: That’s not how it is _

_ You: Please understand ;n; _

 

_ Oikawa: What’s that guy’s name _

_ Oikawa: The one you were talking to _

 

_ You: Who? _

 

_ Oikawa: You know who I mean. What’s his name? _

 

_ You: Not telling _

 

_ Oikawa: I will put your fetish on Facebook if you don’t tell me :P _

 

_ You: Wow _

 

_ Oikawa: Well? _

 

_ You: He’s called Daichi. _

 

For a little bit Oikawa stopped typing, and it stayed silent in their private chatroom. Suga felt his palms become sweaty and his heart beat loudly in his chest. He just hoped Oikawa would not tell anybody about what he had seen on his laptop - and by now Suga was quite sure that his friend had seen some of the feedism forums that he had visited last night. 

Then suddenly, Oikawa started typing again. 

 

_ Oikawa: Do you want to make that Daichi guy fat too?? _

 

Suga almost burst into coughing as he read the message. He felt so embarrassed he wanted to die, or just disappear from the world. He could not believe that Oikawa had really asked him that. 

Of course he would rather lie and just cut off the subject, but he knew Oikawa would not cease hearing him out until he had gotten the answers that would satisfy him. With trembling fingers, Suga started to type.

 

_ You: I mean… I wouldn’t go out of my way to do that… _

 

_ Oikawa: But you wouldn’t miiiind if he got fat, am I right :P _

 

_ You: I suppose you could put it that way… _

 

At this point Suga just wanted to throw away his phone and curl up in a corner somewhere. It was already embarrassing enough that he had the fetish at all, but now that his friend knew, everything was ten times worse. 

He looked at his phone one more time, and then closed it and put it back in his pocket. He couldn’t deal with these feelings of embarrassment any longer. 

For now, he just wanted to go home and have dinner, and not think about Oikawa. He shivered once more and then shook off his feelings. At least for tonight he would not think about it anymore, and if Oikawa would call him again, he would just ignore him. 

Oh, why couldn’t he just have a normal, regular first day of university?


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long time since Daichi felt so carefree and happy. Ever since he had gotten into a relationship with Mitsuko, he had felt like a prisoner, but now that he was released all sorts of good things seemed to come into his life. 

He had started college, he got to eat the things he wanted again, his new volleyball team seemed pretty good. And best of all, he had gained a valuable new friend at his university. 

Of course, he had a lot of nice classmates whom he liked to hang out with, but this new friend was someone from another course. 

He was called Suga, and he was one of the most bright people Daichi had ever met - he seemed so free and something about that Daichi envied. Daichi himself had mostly acted according to the expectation of others; his parents had wanted him to study Law in university to follow in the footsteps of his father, his girlfriend had expected him to be the perfect boyfriend and always stay fit and do as she ordered. Suga, however, seemed to be free from all of those responsibilities, and he both admired and envied that way of living. 

The rest of the week, he and Suga had been hanging out during lunch breaks a lot, and they went to training together every day. 

It had been only the second day when Suga had proposed to go to the supermarket together to get something to eat, as he had forgotten to bring his lunch. Even though Daichi already had brought some lunch himself, he had agreed to tag along. 

“Thanks,” Suga said, as they entered the supermarket. “I always dislike doing groceries on my own.” 

Daichi shrugged and just followed Suga through the different compartments of the store. “I don’t mind - I have little else to do anyway. How did your friend react to you ignoring his phone call?” 

For a moment, Suga seemed to freeze, but he quickly recollected himself and focused on the products on the shelves. “He almost killed me, but apart from that he took it well.” 

Daichi laughed and leaned against the shelf, looking at how Suga put some products in his shopping basket. “Can I buy you something too?” Suga then asked, swiftly switching the subject. “To thank you for coming along?” 

Daichi waved it away and smiled. “No need,” he said. “I got my own lunch anyway - a more healthy one this time.” He stroked his flat and toned torso. “Can’t endanger my body too much.” 

With a stern glance, Suga looked at him for a second, and then put another two bags of crisps into his shopping bag. “I demand you to eat with me,” he said. “I feel too awkward eating store food on my own.” 

Daichi sighed, but easily gave in, motioning Suga to do as he pleased. He wasn’t looking forward to eating the cold salad he had packed for himself too much anyway. He could start eating healthy again tomorrow, he resolved. 

A couple minutes later they sat outside on a bench in front of the store eating their lunch, which consisted of a couple bags of crisps. Daichi normally didn’t eat those a lot and as such he had not explored the different flavours that the convenience store offered. He was, however, pleasantly surprised as he put the first chips into his mouth. 

“These are quite good,” he mentioned. “For wasabi flavoured potatoes.” 

Suga stuck out the tip of his tongue a little and pushed the bag towards him. “You can have them, if you want. I don’t like them that much anyway.” 

Maybe normally he would have wondered why Suga would have bought the flavour if he did not even like them, but at the moment he was too busy formulating a good response. Whenever Suga was kind to him, he felt a little flustered for some reason. 

Hesitantly, he took the bag from Suga and put them in his bag, thanking him with a trembling voice. “Let me treat you tomorrow then,” Daichi proposed, to compensate for the guilt he felt over taking Suga’s food. Immediately, Suga seemed to agree with that, frantically nodding. “Yeah, sure!” 

And they kept this agreement - not just the day after, but every day that week. They would go to the store together and treat each other on food - normally not in the category healthy foods - and somehow in the end Daichi always ended up getting the leftovers, which he put in his bag to eat when he walked back from volleyball to his room. 

During his talks with Suga he had learnt a lot of things about the guy, such as that he really loved to draw and paint, that he wanted to have a cat, but wasn’t allowed one by his landlord, that he always drank a glass of milk before going to sleep, that his favourite flavour of icecream was pistachio and that he liked to wear two different kinds of socks. And many more things. 

Whenever they talked, he felt like he was not as interesting as Suga. For every interesting fact Suga shared with him, he could only tell something boring about himself. The only things he really did were volleyball and trying to be a good student. Many other hobbies he didn’t have. 

During volleyball practice, they would mostly practise together and Daichi would help Suga when he couldn’t keep up. He could see that the guy had a lot of potential, but had not played at such a high level as the others in their team. 

Even after volleyball they would often chat via their phone, though Daichi tried to not suffocate Suga too much. He did not want to feel the guy like he had to talk to him or feel forced to have a conversation. 

After volleyball practice that Friday, he walked home as he did normally, having a chunk of chocolate in his left hand - being a leftover from their lunch - and his phone in his right. He and Suga had only just parted ways in front of the sport hall, but they already engaged in a new conversation on their phones. 

As he focused on the chat conversation on his screen, he lost attention to what happened in front of him. Almost blind, he kept walking on over the pavement, until a stern voice made him halt.

“You’ll get hit by a car if you keep staring at your phone,” a girl’s voice told him. 

He looked up and closed his phone, taking another bite of chocolate. But as he saw who was in front of him, his chewing movements slowed down steadily until they stopped. This person was no one other than his ex girlfriend Mitsuko.

“I see you have decided to start ruining your health,” she said, aiming at the piece of candy in his hands. Automatically he hid it behind his back, as he would have done in the past when they were together, only to realise she had nothing to say about him anymore.

“I don’t think that would be any of your business,” he replied. “Even if I did that.” 

Her eyebrows frowned and she looked just as displeased as she always had in the past. She let her eyes go over his body and then she nodded curtly.

“I just came to let you know I’m willing to give you another chance, even after all you did to hurt me,” she said, disregarding the fact that it had been him who ended their relationship. He immediately shook his head and cut her off. “I’m not taking you back,” he said. “And I think we’re done talking.” 

Yui however did not seem to have reached the same conclusion. She threw back her long brown hair and looked at him with her pretty face. “I will give you three months to think about it, alright?” she said, ignoring what he had just said. “And you better stay away from unhealthy foods in the meantime.” She looked at him with her most threatening face and then walked away, leaving him alone in the middle of the street. 

For a few seconds he watched her back as she got further and further away from him, and then he pushed the whole remaining chocolate bar into his mouth in protest and started chewing violently. He was going to live his life however he wanted, he resolved, and his former girlfriend would not even have one little thing to say about him. 

Taking her back, he thought. Only someone crazy would take her back at this point. All she was capable of doing was making him feel stressed. 

Grumpy and with a bit of a ruined mood, he took out his phone again - but this time tried to pay more attention to his surroundings. She had had a point about that at least. 

He saw he had gotten a new message. One from a number he did not recognise. In surprise he opened it.

 

_ Anonymous: Hey, ur Daichi right??  _

_ Anonymous: I’m Suga’s frined _

_ Anonymous: Friend* _

 

He looked at it for a little while and then bit his lip. Why would Suga’s friend message him so suddenly? Had something happened to Suga?

 

_ You: Yes, this is Daichi. Has something happened? If there’s anything wrong with Suga, please let me know and I’ll try to help! _

 

Suga’s friend replied almost immediately.

 

_ Anonymous: He’s okay :3 Kind of… _

_ Anonymous: What do you think of him? _

_ Anonymous: It’s important !! _

 

For a moment, Daichi considered to not respond and just close his phone again, but at the same time he was intrigued. This friend of Suga probably knew things about Suga that Suga wouldn’t tell him himself. And there was one thing that he wanted to ask, but knew he never could.

 

_ You: He’s great! He’s been a good friend to me! You’re lucky to have a friend like him, too :) _

 

_ Anonymous: Do you like him? Like do you want to date him? _

 

The question surprised Daichi so much that he instinctively turned off his phone screen, to not have to see the message again. He had no clue how Suga’s friend had come to that conclusion, especially after such a short time, but it made his cheeks bright red. 

It was true that Suga had made him feel things he had rarely felt for a guy before, but to say he would want to date him… He wasn’t sure yet. 

Also, even if that would be true, why would he share it with someone he had never talked to before? Other than the reason that this person would maybe be the only person to tell him whether Suga would want to date him too? 

He thought about it for a moment. Could he trust this person, he wondered. He could not deny he would not mind to know whether Suga was interested in dating him, but asking Suga himself would kill him, he was sure. 

 

_ You: Maybe… Would he even want to date me? _

 

_ Anonymous: Nah _

_ Anonymous: He only likes fat guys _

_ Anonymous: :P _

_ Anonymous: Apart from that you’re his type though _

 

_ You: What? _

 

_ Anonymous: He only likes fat guys >3< _

_ Anonymous: I’ll show you _

 

Daichi could see a screenshot of a conversation between Suga’s friend and - Daichi assumed  _ Kou-chan  _ was Suga - Sugawara. He opened the picture and zoomed in on the little text boxes, feeling a bit guilty about breaking in on Suga’s privacy - but on the other hand, he had to find out what Suga’s friend had meant by ‘he only likes fat guys’. 

First he got to see a fragment where Suga answered he indeed wouldn’t mind if Daichi got fat - something that made Daichi blush and feel flattered in a weird way. Then he got another screenshot showing a conversation between Suga and his friend from just a day ago. 

 

_ “Kou-chan: I may have been trying to feed him a little… _

_ Oikawa Tooru: Omg?!! Koushi?! So you ARE trying to fatten him up?? _

_ Kou-chan: not really!! We just go to the supermarket together a lot… _

_ Kou-chan: maybe I do just a little… _

_ Kou-chan: Don’t tell anybody!!!!” _

 

Daichi swallowed and tried to process what he had just seen. In his head there were too many thoughts to really make sense of it. On the one hand he was very confused about his own feelings towards Suga, and confused about Suga’s feelings towards him. From the messages he had read, it sounded like Suga was at least a little attracted to him - but he couldn’t be too sure. 

He also felt weirdly aroused by the fact that Suga had been trying to fatten him up a little - even if he himself had been trying to stay in shape. It just contrasted the wishes of his previous girlfriend so much that he could not help but feel a bit excited about that. 

His mouth felt dry and his fingers floated above the screen, unsure about what they should type. There was something he wanted to ask, something that made his heart beat faster and made him a bit nervous, but he did not know if he could.

He took a deep breath, and typed.

 

_ You: Do you think he’ll date me if I gain weight? _

 

_ Anonymous: Defintile !! ;3 _

_ Anonymous: Definitaly** _

 

With one hand he closed his phone and put it back in his pocket, and with the other he palmed his stomach. It felt toned and hard, as athletic as he had always prefered it. Would he be okay with gaining some weight for a guy he might like? 

Yes, he told himself. I think I am okay with that. And he had never felt so excited. 


	3. Chapter 3

When Suga met Daichi that Monday at university again, something seemed to have changed about him, but he could not exactly tell what it was. Like always, they met up during lunch to walk to the supermarket, but this time, Daichi insisted to eat the lunch he had brought himself on the way. 

At first, Suga had wanted to object, as he didn’t want Daichi to already fill his stomach with lettuce or other healthy things - a thought he hated himself for having - but as soon as he saw Daichi pull out a cheeseburger he swallowed his complaints. 

“I thought you were going to eat more healthy stuff?” Suga asked carefully as Daichi licked the grease of his lips and contently sighed. The guy nodded and shrugged. “I’ve decided to listen more to what I want and less to what others want,” he said.

Suga averted his eyes a little and remembered the things Daichi had told him a week ago, about his past relationships. “Does it have to do with your ex girlfriend?” he asked, and Daichi nodded. But he did not want to elaborate on it. 

Suga was glad, of course, that Daichi had chosen to go that route. Not only did he think that that mindset would be more healthy for him, but also it meant that Daichi would give in to his urges to eat junk food more often. And that could only make things better for Suga as well. 

When they arrived at the store, Daichi loaded their shopping cart more than usual, and afterwards he indulged more freely in the food than he would normally. There was some kind of dedication to the way he ate, and somehow Suga expected that the guy was not only eating because of the food, but also to spite his ex girlfriend. 

And to Suga’s delight, this new attitude of Daichi kept up the rest of the week, and the rest of next week as well. Not only did the guy eat a lot during the times they met up, but Suga also caught him eating junk food from a distance when he was hanging out with his other friends. It felt like his whole way of living had changed. 

At first, a change of body was not really noticeable, but in the course of the second week, Suga could see how Daichi’s toned torso started to soften up and a little bump of softness covered his lower abdomen. 

It was hardly noticeable through his shirts, but as soon as he undressed in the changing rooms before training, Suga could clearly see the slight changes. He did not point them out to Daichi himself - firstly because he did not want to make him feel awkward or accidentally hurt him, but also there was no need to. Other people around them already made enough remarks about it, especially their teammates at volleyball. 

Since they were the people that saw Daichi shirtless at a daily basis, they were the first to notice the little layer of fat that had started to build up on the previously so athletic body. 

“Have you been indulging in the student life a bit too much, Sawamura,” their team captain remarked as he subtly patted Daichi’s belly. The latter flinched shortly, but then laughed, as he rubbed his stomach himself. 

“I might have,” he said. “I’ll try to watch it.” But both Suga and Daichi knew that he probably was not going to. Apart from the occasional remark from a teammate, the change was not yet noticeable enough for others to see. 

Apart from this positive change, another good development had happened in their relationship: apart from meeting up at lunch breaks, Daichi had now invited Suga to come over to his house for dinner sometime - but whether it was a date or just a friendly hang out session was still unclear. 

The weekend of the third week of school, Suga stood on the doorstep of Daichi’s apartment and fidgeted with his jacket, too afraid to ring the bell. He still could not really believe that he had actually been invited to Daichi’s home, and he checked their messages twice to assure himself he had arrived at the right date and time. 

He took a deep breath and then knocked the door. 

After just a couple seconds, the door was opened by a beaming Daichi, clothed in a white shirt and simple jeans, which seemed to be just a little tight on him. His face had gotten a tiny bit rounder and his shirt creased around his little bit of belly that already seemed to be pushing out slightly more than at the start of the week. Still nothing too drastic, but Suga could see it. And it made him excited. 

“Good to see you,” Daichi remarked, and he gestured Suga to come in. He shuffled backwards into the kitchen again, where he had been cooking, and told Suga to just sit down on the couch in the meantime.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “I was planning to tidy the place, but I haven’t had the chance yet.” 

But Suga did not mind; he liked seeing all the pizza boxes and empty crisps bags lying around in the room - if he didn’t know better, he would think this amount of empty packages would belong to more than one person. But he was quite sure that Daichi had told him he lived on his own. 

He must have been eating a lot, Suga told himself. And it was visible too. As he waited in the living room, he got out his phone and texted Oikawa. 

 

_ You: God… He has so many pizza boxes lying around in his room… _

_ You: Just… I was thinking he must be eating a lot… _

 

_ Oikawa: Are you at his place?! o.O _

_ Oikawa: Tell me how the sex was afterwards ;P _

 

_ You: I am going to block you _

 

He did not even wait for the answer of his friend, but just put his phone away as Daichi entered the room with two plates in his hand. One was clearly more filled than the other.

Suga took the less royally filled plate and put it on his lap - Daichi did not have a proper dining table in his room, as most of the space was occupied by an XL corner couch. The other guy took a spot next to Suga and sighed heavily, wiping the sweat of his forehead with a towel. “I did my best,” he said with a smile, and he motioned Suga to try the food. 

It looked quite good, and not like something any student could cook; it was a rice bowl with tonkatsu, spring onions and a sauce that smelled especially great to Suga. 

“It looks great,” he said, sincerely. “What’s that sauce made of?” 

Daichi looked up, his mouth already full of food, and his eyes round and apologetic over having to chew before he could answer. So innocent, Suga remarked internally. He’s quite cute. 

“It’s mainly coconut milk with some herbs and a little gravy - you may taste a little thyme though.” 

“I’m impressed,” Suga remarked as he took his first bite too, and he noticed how well the dish was made. The meat was tender, and the sauce seemed perfectly balanced. 

Daichi shrugged and took another spoonful. “It’s not much,” he said. “I played it safe because I didn’t want to risk serving you a ruined dish.” 

“Safe?” Suga exclaimed. “You should know what I normally cook when I’m playing safe. I usually just order takeout if I’m having people over. That’s playing safe.”

Daichi grinned and shook his head subtly over so many culinary sins. “You must think I’m a disaster,” Suga remarked when he saw the gesture, and he groaned in pleasure as he delivered another bit of food to his mouth. 

“Well, not a  _ disaster _ ,” Daichi nuanced, but he didn’t finish his sentence. The playful implication lingered in the air for a moment. 

“It’s funny how you cook this well, but still your drawing skill is so pathetic,” Suga remarked to no one in particular, as if he were just talking to himself. Daichi feigned a pained expression. “Ouch.” 

“Why don’t you become a cook, though?” Suga continued as if nothing had happened. “You could work at a restaurant, right?” 

Daichi nodded slowly and thoughtfully as he chewed, and he stared at the little table in front of them. “Maybe,” he admitted. “But my parents don’t want a cook for a son.” 

Suga snorted in anger and put down his bowl with a bang, so that Daichi looked up in shock. “What…?”  he asked in surprise, but Suga did not let him finish. 

“So you’re studying Law instead?” he asked, almost mad. “While you have this talent? What nonsense. Didn’t you also let your girlfriend order you around? Come on, Daichi, don’t let people decide your life for you - you have to use these skills.” 

Daichi looked at him for a moment and then shrugged slowly, as he turned to his bowl again. “Well, yeah,” he admitted. “I just want to live my life peacefully… And I don’t want to disappoint people. It feels like my duty to please my parents, you know.” 

With an expression of pity, Suga looked at his friend, not knowing what to say. It took him at least ten seconds to phrase an answer. “Yeah, I know. Because you just seem to be that kind of nice person. But I just… I hope you will be happy, Daichi.” 

They looked at each other for a moment in silence. For a second Suga felt the urge to hug this person, to pull him close against his body, but he resisted. He should remember that Daichi probably was not interested in being intimate with him in any way. 

Then he suddenly felt fingers touch his supporting hand, and even without looking down he knew they were Daichi’s. The guy softly pinched his hand and let his fingers rest on his. “I know. Thank you, Suga.” 

Then he let himself fall back on the couch and rested his back against the cushions - breaking the little tension that had built up. “But don’t worry - as long as I’m kept well-fed, I’ll be happy.” And he rubbed his stuffed belly with one hand, accidentally revealing a strip of skin at the underside of his shirt. Even though Suga had seen Daichi shirtless a day ago, he still felt how his heart skipped a beat. 

Then Daichi turned to him, his hand still on his belly, and blinked once. “Say, Suga,” he said calmly, and suddenly the lightheartedness in his voice disappeared. Suga nodded. “Hm?” 

“Would you really hate it if I didn’t go to volleyball training anymore?” he asked, putting on a bit of a guilty face. 

Suga swallowed, but didn’t know what to answer. On one hand he would hate to do trainings on his own and to not have Daichi to walk to the hall with - not to mention seeing Daichi shirtless every week - but on the other hand; no training would mean less exercise and more potential weight gain, Suga knew. Especially if Daichi kept eating like he did right now - he had eaten at least double the portion Suga had, in just the same time Suga had eaten his. 

For a moment Suga hesitated, and then he shrugged. “Well, it’s your choice,” he said. “I know I’ll miss you during the trainings, but maybe a bit of rest would do you good as well.” 

Daichi nodded absent mindedly and then stroked through his own short hair. “We’ll still be seeing each other during lunch breaks, and I could still walk you to the sports hall before training,” he said. “It’s just I’ve been having a little pain in my knee - nothing bad, it’ll probably heal in a couple weeks.” Suga wasn’t sure if Daichi told the truth or not, but he decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. 

“Is Daichi the jock getting a bit lazy?” he asked with raised eyebrows, to which Daichi responded with something that held the middle between a snort and a laugh. “Maybe,” he answered, and looked away. 

Then he stood up swiftly and walked to the kitchen, only to come back with a couple snacks and drinks for them, and a pack of playing cards. He held them up invitingly and then set down the tray filled with crisps and toasts. “Do you like card games?” he asked.

Suga looked at them observingly and then folded his hands in his lap. “Depends what kind of card game,” he said with a devilish tone. 

“Well,” Daichi mumbled as he sat down on the couch again - it creaked, but it couldn’t be because of his weight yet, Suga reasoned. “I thought just a simple game of Mau-Mau? A simple, friendly game, just for fun?” 

Suga smirked and took the pack of cards from his friends, unpacking it slowly. “I was thinking maybe we could make it a little more interesting,” he proposed. Daichi did not seem to convinced at first. “Like how?” 

“Like by having the winner of each game daring the loser to do something. If they refuse or can’t do it, they have to answer a personal question truthfully.” Daichi thought a bit and then nodded understandingly. “So a bit like Truth or Dare, but with less ‘or’?” 

“Exactly.” Suga dealt the cards swiftly and accurately, as his fingers almost moved by themselves. He knew he could beat Daichi in a game of cards - the guy was smart enough, but didn’t seem too experienced in this sort of game, even though he had proposed to play himself. 

Their first game was decided rather quickly. Suga awaited his chance to strike eagerly, and as he played his last card, Daichi still had ten in his hand. 

“I win,” Suga told him, as if he couldn’t see that himself, and smirked at him. The loser boy had already accepted his fate and rubbed in his eyes with both hands. “Oh dear,” he whined. “Well, tell me what I have to do for punishment then.” 

Suga brought his finger to his chin and thought for a couple seconds, scanning the room with his eyes. Then his eye met the tray on the table, and suddenly he knew. His grin widened and Daichi’s expression only looked more miserable.

“I dare you to finish everything on that tray within ten minutes,” he said. It was quite risky, he knew, as he didn’t want Daichi to find out his true desires, but a chance like this he could not throw away. 

However, against all expectations, Daichi’s face lit up instead and he almost looked relieved. “That’s all?” he said. “I can do that, pretty sure.” 

“Show me first,” Suga demanded, as he pushed the tray in Daichi’s direction. “The ten minutes start now.” 

Never had Suga seen somebody eat so much in such little time, but Daichi pulled it off flawlessly. He devoured handfuls of crisps and pasties and flushed them down with some soda. After only eight minutes he licked the last remnants of his fingertips and let a burp escape from his lips. 

Now that he was even more full than before, his protruding belly was hard to ignore - even though before only the lower part of his belly had been sticking out a little, now a light curve was also visible just beneath his chest. One still could not really call him fat or even chubby, but it would not be too long if he kept it up, Suga knew. 

“You impress me once more,” Suga told him, and he was not even exaggerating. He had not expected Daichi to be able to succeed in the dare, but here he was. 

Daichi burped again, and covered his mouth in embarrassment right after, and then sighed deeply. “You’re just underestimating me.” 

Even though Daichi looked like he would rather lay down for a while and digest, he insisted on playing another round - this time, though, Suga didn’t have such an easy time as before. It seemed like his friend had finally seen through his strategy, and in the final battle he came out victorious. Now it was Suga who would have to endure a dare from his friend - and he was sure that Daichi would take revenge for the last dare. 

The guy seemed to think for a while and hiccupped. Then he frowned his eyebrows. “I’m not allowed to just skip the dare and ask you a question, right?” Suga shook his head. “Nope, only if I’m not able to complete the dare - but you have to stay within human capabilities.” He knew if Daichi wanted to ask him a truth question instead, he would try and find a loophole in the rules, but Suga was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to come up with a dare he could not finish. 

“Alright,” Daichi said. “Then I dare you to correctly guess what flavour those pasties were I just ate.” And he looked at Suga with the most smug face he had ever seen before - and Suga had no grounds to refuse the dare. After all, it was perfectly possible to guess something right, in theory. But the chance he would guess it right, was nihil. 

“That’s too mean,” Suga objected, but Daichi did not listen to his complaints - if anything, his face just got more smug. “Guess.” 

Then Suga clapped his hands and stood up, sporting a sassy expression. “Alright then,” he said. “You leave me no choice but to get a taste myself.” He looked at Daichi provocatively, waiting for him to realise what he was implying, but the guy did not even flinch - he just shrugged, like always. “If you dare, you should go for it,” he said, seemingly confident that Suga would not back up his threat anyway. But if he thought that Suga would be too scared, he was wrong. 

He leaned in, entering Daichi’s personal space, until their faces were only at a centimeter distance of each other, supporting himself with his hands on his knees. Then quickly, he gave the guy a quick kiss, trying to distinguish the different flavours he could still taste on his lips. Just as quickly he pulled himself away again and sat back in his own spot. “Turkey,” he said almost triumphantly. “It was a turkey pasty.” 

Suga expected to see a face of a broken man in front of him, of someone who had been defeated, who had failed to outsmart him, but instead, Daichi’s face only seemed to be more content. “Wrong,” he said. 

“No way!” Suga protested, and he almost got up again, but Daichi motioned him to sit down. “I can show you the package,” he said. “It’s chicken-apple.” 

“Aghh,” Suga whined and he hid his face in his hands, trying to process this heartbreaking defeat. “Alright, ask me a question then.” 

He still had not removed his hands from his face, as he did not want to look at the self content face of his friend, who was now coming up with probably the worst question possible. Suga did not want to hear it. 

“So,” Daichi started, leaning closer to him. “How did you like the kiss?” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is super lazy as I just used the same drawing I made last time and just changed it, but I thought it'd be nice to give an update of how I pictured to look around chapter 3-4!

The next morning, Daichi’s stomach still felt stuffed from last night - he had really overdone it this time, but it had totally been worth it. The looks Suga had given as he overate or rubbed his belly were priceless, and made his heart race. 

The past week he had though a couple times that he must be crazy to really put on weight for this person he might have a crush on, but then when he stuffed himself again and thought of how Suga would like the extra pounds on him, he forgot his doubts. That was why, even though he still felt full from all the food from last night, he made a double breakfast for himself - consisting of a bowl of white rice, almost a whole package of bacon and four eggs - and finished it with half a gallon of milk. 

As he sat in his chair, he laid his hand on his belly again and kneaded it a little. It definitely felt softer than two weeks ago, and when he sat down his belly had started to just slightly hang over the waistband of his boxers. He knew he loved the feeling of the new fat under his fingers, but he was not sure if it was because of the feeling itself, or because he knew Suga would like it. He sighed and gave it a soft pat. 

Last night, after he had asked his question to Suga, the boy had been mostly flustered and had at first refused to answer. But in the end, he had confessed the same answer that Daichi would have given if it had been asked him. “Maybe a little,” Suga had admitted, with a bright red face, and that was the moment that Daichi had realised that he had, for sure, a crush on this guy. That he really liked him, and would date him. 

He did not remember feeling this for another guy before, and he had never thought about going out with a guy, but it felt good. And he knew that he really wanted to go out with Suga. From what he had picked up from the guy, he had at least a chance. 

And his desire for Suga was not the only thing he had sorted out for himself that night - he had also taken the first step into getting serious about gaining weight by stopping with the volleyball trainings. He had noticed that the trainings of their coach were so exhausting that it slowed down his progress, and really he wanted to get more attractive to Suga as soon as he could. 

Now he could spend his afternoons stuffing himself instead of burning calories at the sports hall. Of course he was sad he would get to see Suga less, but he thought in the end it would pay off. 

After their last match of cards, Suga had admitted he was too tired to keep playing, and soon after he had gone home, but they had agreed to meet up again next weekend. This time Daichi would go to Suga’s house instead and enjoy his friend’s cooking. He did not expect too much after Suga’s confession that he was a fan of store made food, but he was willing to give it a chance. 

The weekend neared quickly as the week went by. Everyday Suga and Daichi still went to the supermarket and walked to training together. But different than other weeks, Daichi would go back home right after and would prepare a second - or third - lunch for himself. Or mostly he would go by a fastfood chain and order something, as he found it easier to pile up the calories that way. 

By the time he walked to Suga’s apartment that Saturday, he had already gained another seven pounds - which made his total weight gain around twenty pounds. He had noticed how is boxers left little red marks after he had worn them all day, and that his shirts had started to get tighter. Not only had his lower belly started to stick out more so that it was now clearly visible from a distance, but his chest had also started to get a little softer. When he had looked in the mirror this morning, he had also noticed the small beginning of a double chin - when he was looking down at least. 

His classmates had not said anything about it yet, but he knew that Suga could see the changes - and he also knew that at this point, Mitsuko would have already put him on a strict diet. 

He rang the bell of Suga’s apartment and patiently waited outside. One minute passed, two minutes. After five minutes the door was hastily opened by a seemingly stressed out Suga who was covered in stains of burnt sauce and a smell of something resembling death.

“Hey, good to see you,” Daichi said and tried to not show his dislike of the reeking smell. “I see you tried to cook?” 

Suga sighed and leaned against the door with a dramatic face. “I really wanted to beat you… but I don’t think I managed to.” He sighed again and then stepped aside. “Come in and behold the catastrophe.” 

Daichi smirked and followed Suga through the hallway - and as he walked he looked around at all the little decorations that Suga had hung everywhere. He also saw a lot of drawings that he suspected Suga had made himself, and overall it was a very colourful home. 

“You got a nice taste,” he remarked, as he stepped inside the kitchen. Everything in the apartment just breathed Suga. Even the burnt smell from the pan on the stove. 

“You mean in a haute cuisine sense?” Suga asked as he lifted the lid of the pan and granted the contents a depressed look. He seemed to realise it himself too; he could not save this dish anymore. 

Daichi laughed and put an arm around Suga’s shoulder, looking at the mess on the stove together. “Well, I meant the way you decorated the place,” he said. “I can’t lie  _ that _ well.” 

His remark was answered with a nod, a meaningful sigh, and finally a sound of acceptation. 

“Maybe we should just order some takeout,” Suga said finally, and he looked at Daichi to gauge his opinion. The latter shrugged. “I’ve heard it’s your specialty, so I’d love to try.” 

 

Half an hour later, finally the food was delivered and cosily etalised on the kitchen table by Suga. They had ordered some burgers and fries from a nearby place that Daichi had recommended himself. He had gotten food there before after school and he knew he could eat a lot of it before he was full. 

For himself, he had gotten a double cheeseburger with bacon, a hamburger with cream cheese and guacamole, twenty chicken strips and a large fries, of course accompanied by a royal portion of mayonnaise. Suga had just gotten a basic burger and some fries, which seemed like nothing compared to his own mountain of food. 

If Suga was surprised by the amount Daichi was planning to eat tonight, he did not show it at all. It seemed more like Suga did not expect any less of him. 

“Have a good meal,” Daichi encouraged Suga as he brought his own burger to his mouth - but before he could dig in, another voice sounded from the hallway. 

“Koushi!” a voice shouted. “Are you home?” 

Suga froze and dropped his burger on his plate, fear in his eyes. “Oikawa,” he whispered to Daichi.

He understood that this was Suga’s friend who had shown up - the friend that had texted him a couple weeks ago and had finally moved him to intentionally gain weight. The thought of having to meet him here again was not exactly a very attractive one, but it did not seem like he had a choice. 

A lean and fashionable looking guy entered the room and sat down on the couch next to Suga. “Koushi!,” he exclaimed again. “We haven’t hung out for so long! Are you doing okay? What are you eating?” Only then he noticed Daichi in the chair in front of him. 

“Daichi-san!” he greeted him, and then gave him a wink. “I see you’re doing well!” It was obviously a hint at the belly that was sticking through the white fabric. 

“Yes, thank you,” Daichi responded. “I hope you have been well too.” 

Suga seemed less pleased with the sudden arrival of his friend, however, and gave him an angry glance. “Please don’t just enter my apartment, Tooru,” he said in a reprimanding tone, to which Oikawa just pouted. “I just wanted to surprise you, Koushi,” he said. “And I also like to see your friend sometimes.” 

Suga grumbled and shook his head in despair -  and Daichi could relate a little. It must be a little tiring having a friend like Oikawa, he thought, but at least it was a very caring person. He was just worried that Oikawa would somehow spoil their little secret that Daichi was putting on weight on purpose - not that Suga couldn’t know that on itself, but he didn’t want to have to explain for what reason he had started to gain. 

Oikawa looked his way and scanned his body. “How is the gaining going?” he asked - after which he quickly covered his mouth with his hands. “I shouldn’t have said that, I shouldn’t have said that.” 

Daichi wanted to jump up and push the words back into the vile mouth that had just uttered them - and at the same time he wanted to fall back on the couch and sink away in the cushions. But he did not have the chance to do either.

Oikawa quickly jumped up again and walked towards the door. “Well you guys have fun together then,” he said. “Forget what I just said, alright - the thing about the gaining, I mean. Okay, good night!” And with that he fled from the room, closing the front door behind him with a slam. And after this sudden intermezzo, silence returned into the room. 

Daichi avoided Suga’s eyes, but he knew he could not forever walk away from the talk they were going to have now. His cover had been blown - and Suga would ask questions he didn’t want to answer. 

“So,” Suga asked. “Shouldn’t you finish the rest of your meal before it gets cold. If you’re gaining weight, I mean.” 

Daichi blushed and followed his advice, just to have a reason not to talk. He stuffed his mouth with the rest of the burger so that he could barely close it anymore - and still he looked in the other direction.

However, Suga did not intend to let the topic rest. He leaned forward and kept staring at Daichi with the most interested gaze. 

“So, why are you gaining?”

He knew this question was going to come, but he hated it - there was only one reason for his gaining and he could not talk around it now. He had just said it before. He was bad at lying. 

“For… For you,” he admitted, staring at his feet. He did not want to see the disgust in Suga’s face when he realised what Daichi was implying, or the expression of rejection before he had even uttered the words. 

It remained silent for a bit, until Suga finally coughed. “Really?” he asked. “How… How did you know I liked that?”

Daichi swallowed and then dared to look up - the face in front of him did not show disgust, or rejection. If anything, it showed a sign of happiness. “Do you like it?” 

Suga slowly nodded and averted his eyes for a second. “I mean, it looks good on you.” 

He had no choice but laugh and rub the back of his head. The words flattered him and made him feel like he hadn’t done the effort for nothing: the boy that he liked actually appreciated the changes he had made to his body. 

“Would you… would you like me to get bigger?” Daichi then asked, as he felt the nerves race through his body. He felt so vulnerable being this honest with Suga - if the guy wanted, he could tear him down completely. But Suga did not seem to have any intention of doing just that. He just nodded. “Yes, definitely.” 

He felt excited and aroused - he shifted a little to hide the growing member in his pants - and tried to not get too nervous about it. The question he was going to ask would only make him more flustered, but he needed to know the answer. 

“How big do you want me to get?” It was almost a whisper, but he knew the other guy did fully understand. 

Suga seemed to think about that question for a moment, but then he leaned in even more. “How much do you weigh now?” he asked with a slightly trembling voice. His eyes were locked to Daichi’s and they both knew how they desired the other. 

“175 pounds,” he said. “I was 155 when we met.” 

“How about 310,” Suga proposed, as he stood up and placed himself next to Daichi, but without breaking their eye contact for one moment. Now that Suga was so close, Daichi could barely resist; he took Suga’s hand and placed it on his own belly. “I’ll be really fat, Suga,” he said. “Are you sure you want me to be that big?” All he could see was the slow nod of Suga’s face. The hand gently pinched and rubbed his belly, kneaded the part that hung over his waistband and touched his belly button. 

Somehow the excitement that beamed from Suga’s face also doubled Daichi’s own arousal. He couldn’t wait until he reached that goal of 310 pounds, double the weight he used to be - he couldn’t wait to see Suga’s admiration and excitement when he would finally get there. 

“I have to tell you something,” he then uttered, encouraged by the atmosphere that had emerged in the room. “I like you. I want to go out with you.” 

Suga did not seem surprised, or shaken. All he did was lean in even closer, and then press his lips on Daichi’s. In silence they made out, explored each other’s mouth, while Suga still kept stroking Daichi’s little tummy. 

The touch of Suga’s fingers on his torso felt good, so good that he decided to pull up his shirt and allow Suga access to his skin. As soon as he felt Suga’s palm on his belly, he shivered, and started kissing even more passionately. 

Suddenly Suga pulled away and looked him straight in the eye. They both panted and sweated, but they both felt the same passion. “I like you too, Daichi,” he said. “Please, please let’s go out.” 

Daichi answered with a little kiss, and an accidental hiccup, after which he closed his mouth again in embarrassment. 

Suga did not seem distracted by it at all - he leaned back and picked up Daichi’s plate from the floor, which still had an untouched burger and a couple fries on it. The gesture was clear immediately. Daichi leaned back and opened his mouth for Suga. “Feed me,” he said. “Make me as… as fat as you want, Suga.” 

In the past he would have never expected to say these words ever. He had always cared so much for staying fit and healthy, but now he had found a new purpose in life. Getting big for the person he liked - the person he would maybe love in the future - was one of the most exciting feeling he had ever felt. 

He could feel how Suga’s body trembled as he brought the food to his mouth - a few drops of sauce fell on his shirt, but Daichi couldn’t care less. All that mattered was that the person who liked him was feeding him food, and shaping him to his liking. 

“Let’s get you fat,” Suga whispered in his ear, as he rubbed his stuffed stomach. And Daichi could only agree. 

“Yeah, let’s.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all enjoying the fic so far!

From that night on, Daichi and Suga had been going out, visiting each other every weekend, playing games, watching movies, making out and of course, having feeding sessions. Suga knew that Daichi stuffed himself enough already by himself, but he felt great when he knew he could contribute something to the transformation of his boyfriend. 

Another three weeks passed, weeks in which they got to know each other better. They went out together to the movie once, and to an amusement park another time - and while not everything had been about gaining all the time, they had made sure to keep Daichi well fed all the time. 

His growth had gotten more noticeable too the last week: his belly now had a clear shape that pushed through Daichi’s tight shirts and his chest had developed in beginning moobs. On his sides, Daichi now had love handles that also showed indents when he wore his boxers, and together with his growing belly hid the entire waistband when he sat down. 

Most of his weight was centered around his lower belly still, but there was also a visible curve just underneath his chest - Suga loved all of it, but his favourite part was the soft fat just around the belly button. It was the most squishy part of Daichi’s beginning gut and Suga loved digging into it with his fingers and face - he wish he could do that all day. 

By now the difference had gotten big enough - Daichi had just reached 195 pounds the other day - for his classmates to notice it too. Suga could hear the remarks of Daichi’s friends when they saw him indulging in food during lunch break. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to eat a little bit healthier, Sawamura?” asked a friend from Law Studies. “You used to be so fit, remember. If you don’t change your lifestyle, at some point you might not be able to go back anymore.” But that was exactly what they wanted to happen.

Another thing that had happened was that Daichi had grown out of his clothes - one of the hottest things so far, according to Suga - and so they had decided that their next date would be a day of shopping. 

They had taken the bus to the centre of the city together, subtly holding each other’s hand. Daichi wore the biggest jacket he had to hide the sliver of belly that his shirt could not cover anymore, and the opened button of his trousers. The only difficulty that Suga had noticed so far was that Daichi seemed to be really embarrassed about his weight in public it seemed - whenever someone other than Suga made remarks about it, he always blushed and tried to suck in his belly. But by now that was hardly any use. No matter how hard he tried, still his belly was visible through his clothes. 

“I have to visit my parents this weekend,” Daichi said to Suga as they got off the bus. “I’m a bit nervous.” 

“Why?” Suga pulled him along through the shopping street, headed for the closest mall. “Your grades are great, right?” 

Daichi snorted and pinched his boyfriend’s hand softly. “You know why, you devil,” he said, and he pointed at his belly, that still pushed slightly through the jacket. “I don’t think they’ll like it…” 

Suga stopped suddenly, so that Daichi almost bumped into him. The he turned around with his somewhat angry face again. “You really shouldn’t let them influence you so badly,” he said. “They shouldn’t decide for you what you study, and they can’t decide what your body should be like. If you want to be fat, you should be.” Daichi motioned him to talk more softly. “Not so loud,” he hissed anxiously, as he looked around, afraid that somebody had heard them.

“I mean it,” Suga remarked with his stern face. He really cared for Daichi and he felt like he would be happier if he didn’t let other people influence his choices so much. If he was honest, he would want to advise Daichi to switch courses and start a cooking career, but he knew that he would have to miss him during the lunch breaks if he switched universities. 

“I know, you care a lot about me,” Daichi said, and he kissed Suga on the cheek - very quickly, so that nobody around them would notice. So far they had not gotten any disapproval from others regarding their homosexual relationship, but sooner or later some homophobe would notice and call them out. They both feared for it a little. 

“Do you want me to come along to your parents’ place?” Suga then offered, with a face as if he had just come up with a great idea. He got a grin as an answer. “To protect me?” Daichi suggested. “Well, if you want to come, you can. You can make sure I get enough to eat.” 

Suga hummed in agreement, and if he could he would give his boyfriend another kiss - but he knew he should keep it subtle in public. “I will,” he whispered. “I will make sure you eat until you explode.” 

They entered the store and went straight for the men’s area. There Suga picked a couple different shirts and trousers for Daichi, that he had to try on. “Let’s buy them a little bigger than you need right now,” Suga proposed. “You’ll probably be up another 30 pounds by next month anyway.” 

Daichi just granted him a glance that showed he couldn’t wait for that to happen. Then he looked back into the mirror in front of him with his new clothes on. Even though they were still quite loose on him, one could still see the shape of his round belly underneath. No matter the size of the shirt, it was impossible to hide at this point, Suga realised to his contency. 

“Alright, I think these should be okay,” Daichi concluded after he had tried on all the different clothes. “Though I look quite big in all of them.” 

Suga smirked and sneaked in a little kiss. “It’s because of your growing belly,” he whispered in his ear, knowing it would certainly get Daichi’s boner up. Then he turned away from him and grabbed another set of clothing from the store. 

“What are you doing?” Daichi asked as he looked over Suga’s shoulder. The boy knew him long enough to know that Suga was probably not up to anything good. And indeed, Suga sported the same devilish smile he always had when he had an idea that Daichi might not like. 

“I was thinking maybe we should also buy these clothes a few sizes too small,” he said softly. “I would love to see you pop some buttons.” 

As expected, Daichi’s face turned bright red and he started trembling a little just from the idea. Then he nodded slowly and this time it was him who pulled Suga along. 

They quickly paid for their goods and then headed back to the bus stop with two shopping bags full of clothes. Suga could see from Daichi’s face he felt more at ease now that he could finally breathe comfortably again without fearing to rip out of his clothes. 

They headed to Daichi’s apartment, as they both knew they had the danger of Oikawa walking in on them if they went to Suga’s. With trembling fingers, Daichi opened the door and let Suga in. The living room was still decorated by piles of pizza boxes and burger wrappers - but they were all from last week. 

Since recently, Daichi had picked up the habit to send Suga a picture of every meal he ate, together with a quick shot of his stuffed belly - and so Suga knew how the guy devoured at least five fast food meals daily at home. 

“Alright.” Suga threw the bags on the floor and waved with his hands which had gotten red marks from all the carrying. “Let’s get you into these.” He picked up the small size clothes they had bought - a buttoned shirt and jeans. 

Daichi took them from him and looked at the shirt. “I don’t think I’ll fit into this,” he admitted, but Suga could see exactly that thought aroused him too. Daichi patted his belly and then looked at the shirt again. “It’ll be a close call.” 

Then he sighed and started to undress in front of Suga - it was one of the things Suga had missed since Daichi had stopped attending volleyball training.

Slowly, Daichi’s chubby torso was revealed, slightly jiggling with every movement. Suga looked at the little fuzz on Daichi’s lower belly and chest, and could not help but wanting to touch all the softness again. 

Even though Daichi’s underwear was elastic, it still seemed like he also needed to change to a bigger size soon. The elastic waistband cut into his sides and made his tummy form a very slight overhang by default. 

“Alright, let’s show these jeans who’s boss,” Daichi remarked as he looked at the small size jeans. Then he picked them up and started pouring his body into them as well as he could. Suga saw that his legs fit in just fine, but as soon as the trousers reached his butt, the trouble began. 

“Come, I’ll help,” Suga offered when Daichi failed to pull the jeans over his remarkably expanded behind, and together they managed to get them up. Then only the problem of getting them buttoned remained - it turned out they needed their combined strength to get the zipper up and buttons closed. However, as soon as Daichi stopped sucking in his belly, a snapping sound filled the room and a button just barely missed Suga, to hit the wall behind him and fall down on the floor. 

They exchanged a glance and then burst out laughing. 

The buttoned shirt was not bigger a success: it took quite some time to get the closed shirt over Daichi’s belly, and even then one could still see parts of his skin that were let bare by the buttons that only barely kept the two halves of the shirt together. It also accentuated his curves even more than they were when he was shirtless, digging into his sides and chest, showing off his lovehandles. 

“Maybe you should wear this to college this Monday,” Suga remarked, but he had not yet finished his sentence, or another button missed his head by just an inch. He swallowed. “Or maybe not, if you don’t want to kill someone.”

Daichi stroked the tight and stretched fabric of his shirt and touched the exposed bits of his belly that poured between the buttons. Then he sighed in awe. “I’ve really gained a lot of weight already, haven’t I?” he asked, but Suga shook his head immediately. He, too, rubbed Daichi’s belly and then gave him a long kiss on the mouth. 

“You’re going to gain so much more.”

 

That Friday night, Suga had decided to sleep over at Daichi’s place - with his consent - as the next morning they would leave for Daichi’s parents. He had asked whether it was okay if Suga came along and they had finally agreed that Daichi would bring one friend. If he promised to take care of that friend by himself - and would still make time to do his homework. 

Daichi had rolled his eyes as he had agreed to every condition, and winked at Suga like the smooth charmer he was. Suga had raised his eyebrows but accepted that his boyfriend was just a bit of a dork. 

Anyway, staying over at Daichi’s place meant having some privacy from Oikawa and some great food - and cuddling on the biggest couch in the city. A better start of the weekend was barely imaginable. 

Starting the evening they had dined together on the couch, and afterwards played another game of cards as they had started to love doing. However, now that they had started dating, all dares had become ways to initiate some kind of intimacy. Whenever Suga would win a game, he’d order Daichi to stuff away bigger and bigger portions of food - and Suga had won at least a couple times - while Daichi would dare Suga to give him kisses and rubs. Suga told him those were really weak dares, but Daichi did not care. “I just want my kisses,” he said, and gave Suga another one. 

After losing five rounds, Daichi finally had to admit defeat, as he could barely move from all the food he had gorged down already - at least six bars of chocolate, two full bags of crisps and one and a half pizza. He now hiccupped almost uncontrollably and had to massage his abdomen to ease the pain of his stretched stomach a little. 

“You win,” Daichi said after Suga had dared him to eat another pepperoni pizza. “I really can’t take another bite.” 

Suga put one leg over the other and leaned back in his chair, gauging whether Daichi was really full enough to have him stop. But in the end, he decided that Daichi could stop eating whenever he wanted, and he almost felt guilty about his thoughts a second before. He looked at the guy in front of him, who was breathing heavily after eating so much.

“Do you like gaining?” Suga then asked.

Immediately, Daichi looked up and stared at his boyfriend. “Huh?”

“You didn’t complete the dare, so I get to ask you a question,” Suga explained to him again, and he saw the pained expression on Daichi’s face realising that he would not get away without a punishment for losing the game. Even if he surrendered. 

“So, do you like it?” Suga asked again, leaning forward to get closer to Daichi’s face. Lately, he had been thinking about it a little when he was alone at night, and he had realised that he had never asked Daichi whether he even liked the changes in his body himself. The guy had always been fit and seemingly proud of it. Suga was unsure if Daichi did not really want to return to his old body - before it was too late to do so.

Daichi looked away for a second before restoring eye contact. “Well,” he said. “I wouldn’t be doing it otherwise, right?” 

But Suga could not accept such a half-baked answer. He shook his head and laid his hand on Daichi’s knee. “Are you doing it for me, or do you like it yourself, too?” 

For a moment, Daichi thought about that question and seemed to hesitate, just as Suga feared. If Daichi did only do it for him, Suga reasoned, that was no better than his parents who forced him to study Law or his girlfriend who forced him to stay fit. If Daichi did not really enjoy putting on weight himself, then Suga would have to stop it. If he really cared about Daichi, he would need to make him do what would make himself most happy.

“Well,” Daichi started, still with a thinking face. “To be honest, Suga, at first I just did it to please you. I wanted you to find me attractive, and your friend told me you only liked fat guys, so…” “He did?!” Suga interrupted, and his face turned red in anger. 

How had Oikawa dared to force Daichi into gaining just to please Suga? It was not even true that he  _ only  _ liked fat physiques - he was about to get really mad and text Oikawa about it, when Daichi put a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry,” he said calmly, making Suga relax his muscles a bit too. “I like it now. I’m doing this for myself, too.” 

“You are?” Suga was mostly surprised and a bit confused by the quick switch of the atmosphere again. He decided to let his anger towards Oikawa be for now - he could tell his friend to stay out of his love life later. 

Daichi nodded and gently stroked Suga’s shoulder to put him at ease a little. And Suga could not help but look at Daichi’s arm quickly, and notice that it was still, despite all the added weight, as muscular as he liked them best. He had to swallow and change his pose to hide his excitement. “I’ve been thinking about it too, Suga,” he admitted. “I’ve been asking myself if I wanted to start working out again and get back to where I was, but…” With one hand he grabbed the roll of fat that formed his lower belly and squished it contently. “Whenever I would ask myself that, my answer would be; no, I definitely want to keep gaining.” 

Suga shivered and felt how his heart started to beat faster by those words. His hand, still resting on Daichi’s knee, slowly moved forward, to the softer part of his inner thighs. “So you like it?” he asked. 

Again, Daichi nodded. “Hell yes.” It sounded less cool than he wanted to make it sound - but Suga did suppress his laughter to not ruin the mood. 

“What do you like about it?” he asked as he started massaging the tender meat of Daichi’s thighs, moving closer to his zipper by the second. It did not take long for Daichi to notice what Suga was planning, and he guided the hand to the right spot, quivering slightly as the hand continued to carefully caress his body. Even though they had dated for several weeks now, they still had not had sex yet. They had been too busy with talking, making fun of each other, gaining and playing games. 

“I like how soft my belly is getting,” Daichi admitted. “I like the feeling of being fully stuffed, of feeling my clothes get tighter. And I like how it’s started to jiggle just a little when I walk. I really love getting bigger, Suga.” 

Suga felt so glad to hear that, that he forgot about the sensuality they were building up and just jumped on his boyfriend to get a long kiss out of him. He was so relieved. Relieved that Daichi wanted to this for himself too.

But they did not get the opportunity to take it any further than that, as suddenly the sound of a phone filled the room - somebody was getting called. 

With an annoyed sigh, Suga stood up to find his phone which he had left on the kitchen counter a while ago. The mood was ruined at least. “It better not be Oikawa,” he hissed between his teeth, but he could hear Daichi snigger in the background. 

“Do you think it might be an important call?” Daichi asked from the background, as Suga picked up his phone and looked at the screen. Suga just nodded. “It might be my mother - she’s had a car accident a while back… but it’s not my phone; must be yours.” 

“Oh.” Daichi quickly got up from the couch as well and adjusted his shirt that had rode up a little the past minutes. He zipped open his bag and picked out his phone, that was indeed ringing frantically. It was really an inconvenience that they were both too lazy to change the standard ringtone of their phone to something else, Suga thought.

“Hello?” Daichi asked as he picked up. “Yes, this is Sawamura.” Then he listened for a while and absentmindedly scratched the underside of his belly. With his eyes, he was looking at the ceiling as he carefully took up what was said to him on the other side of the phone. 

Suga sat down again and looked at his boyfriend’s calling mannerisms which he thought were cute. By now he could predict any of them - in a second Daichi would probably start rubbing the back of his head and bite his lip.

“Well, yeah, I think I should be able to make it,” he the answered hesitantly. “Yes. Yeah. Yeah, I understand. Sorry for letting you down. Yeah, my knee is doing a bit better. Thanks. Alright, see you wednesday then. Thanks. Yeah. Thanks. Sorry, yes. See you.” And then he finally hung up and looked at Suga in terror. 

“It was the coach,” he said - and they both knew the moment they had feared had come. Suga had always told Daichi how the coach did not appreciate how Daichi skipped all the trainings because of his lousy knee - though by now Suga knew there was nothing wrong with Daichi’s knees. And they had suspected that someday, the coach would call Daichi out for it. 

“Oh dear,” Suga remarked, and showed a questioning expression, not knowing how bad it had really been. But Daichi did not seem too devastated.

“It’s not that bad,” he remarked as he put his phone back in his bag. “He didn’t force me to come back to training, but…” 

Suga raised one eyebrow. ‘But?” 

“He asked me to play in the match wednesday in two weeks, because Subaru caught a bad cold and will be out of the running for the coming month, and Takahashi is going abroad for a week around then. I guess it’ll be fun to play again for a bit.” He said it with a smile, and Suga genuinely believed that Daichi was looking forward to playing some volleyball again. His boyfriend came closer and put a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’ll try not to burn too many calories.” 

Suga coughed and looked at the innocent face next to him. “If you want to play volleyball, you really should,” he said. “I’ll make sure to feed you two calories for every single one you burn.” He smiled and leaned back so he rested his back against the belly of his boyfriend. 

The latter stroked Suga’s forehead with one hand and then brushed through his hair. For a moment he didn’t say anything. Then suddenly, with a slightly red face, Daichi opened his mouth again. 

“Should we eh… continue what we were doing upstairs?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I made another update drawing of what I imagine Daichi would look like around now! I hope you'll keep enjoying the fic!

The next morning, Daichi and Suga took the train to the city Daichi’s parents lived. It was not too busy that Saturday morning, and they had most of the wagon for themselves. 

It was roughly a two hour ride with the Shinkansen, and so they had made sure to buy enough snacks to eat on the way. 

Even though Suga seemed quite relaxed about meeting Daichi’s parents, Daichi himself was anything but relaxed. He felt the nerves race through his body already at the thought of what his parents would say when they saw him. Had he visited them a couple weeks ago, they might still have not noticed his changes, but now they were undeniable. Even though he wore fitting clothes, the round shape of his belly was still visible - and his double chin had also gotten a bit more apparent. Suga had pointed out that even when he did not talk or look down, you could still see a hint of it. Which made Daichi happy, but also a bit stressed when he thought of what his parents would think. 

Since he was their only child, he was their only chance of having a successful child that they could be proud of. And so they had always wanted him to be perfect and a good representation of their household. They certainly wouldn’t want him to look like someone who lived on a fast food only diet. 

“Are you okay?” Suga asked when he saw his worried face, and he handed him a pack of Pocky. Daichi took it and clumsily tried to open it. “Not really,” he admitted. He knew he could be frank with Suga, and he knew that Suga would be respectful about his worries. 

“I won’t let them say anything bad to you,” Suga reassured him. Then he put an arm around his shoulder and rubbed his cheek with his nose. “Don’t worry.” 

It was honestly great that Suga wanted to come along. If he had had to do this alone, Daichi didn’t think he would be able to pull himself through. Internally he thanked god - or whoever was responsible for this - for his luck to meet Suga.

As they got closer to their travel destination, Daichi felt the knot in his stomach get tighter and tighter. In the end he could not even manage to swallow the snacks they had brought. 

Around noon, they reached the house of Daichi’s family - or rather, it was more like a mansion. Daichi had never told Suga this, but he came from a fairly rich and ambitious family, though in hindsight he wish he had. Now Suga could barely believe his eyes as they rang the doorbell of the huge villa in the middle of a great piece of land. The guy was even more surprised when a butler opened, instead of Daichi’s parents themselves. 

“Good afternoon, sir. And your companion,” the butler greeted them. “May I say you look healthy today, sir?” 

Daichi was a bit surprised to hear this remark from their often brutally honest servant - he didn’t use to get compliments from him in the past, or maybe he had been too deaf to hear them. “Healthy?” he asked, unsure, and trying to spot the sarcasm in the man’s voice, but he seemed sincere. If there was anything Daichi would not call himself right now, it would be healthy looking. 

“Your face and eyes glow more,” the butler said, as he stepped aside to let them in and took their coats. “You look like you are in a way better place now than when you left the house.” And Daichi could not deny that was true. 

“Thanks, Saito-san,” he said, and then took Suga by the hand to lead him through the hallway to the living room. Normally Saito would probably lead the guests around, but Daichi knew the place so well that he didn’t need anyone to guide him. 

Suga seemed impressed by everything he saw around him, from the paintings on the walls to the marble tiles on the floor, and Daichi grinned at his boyfriend’s amazed face. He looked adorable when he was truly taken by surprise so much that he barely talked. 

“Come, I’ll introduce you to my parents,” he said, and they entered the living room, which was also the room where his parents mostly met their guests. 

As expected, the tea table was already all set with cups, a little plate with chocolates and of course a can of tea. His father and mother sat behind the table, on their knees, facing them as they came in. Both of them bowed simultaneously as a greeting, and then motioned them to sit down with them. 

At the sight of Daichi, father and mother exchanged a quick glance, but it was too fast for Daichi to really read what they were communicating. It was not hard to guess, however. 

“Sugawara-san,” his mother started, aimed at Suga. “Can I pour you a cup of tea?” 

Suga quickly nodded, as he was still admiring the room around them, which was honestly maybe the most decorated space in the whole house. It was full of old art, statues and relics, making it almost a small museum. 

“Your house is beautiful, Sawamura-san,” he said, still in awe, to which Daichi’s mother bowed thankfully. “That is appreciated,” she uttered, after which she turned to Daichi. “Now, Daichi, dear. Would you also like some tea? Please tell me how your month has been.” 

“I’ll pour it myself, thanks,” Daichi mentioned, not unfriendly, and took the pot of tea, just to not have to meet his mother’s eyes. He knew she would have a look of disapproval on her face, and the same would go for his father. 

“And I’m doing well; life at uni has been quite fun.” 

His parents only smiled in response, as if they wanted to say ‘it’s visible’. But he knew they would not make a snarky remark in the presence of Suga, and again he thanked whatever decided his fate for the fact that Suga was here with him. 

The rest of the talk continued to be slightly tense, but in the end, no word was spoken about Daichi’s changed physique, even though he was sure that they had noticed at first sight. Afterwards, Suga and Daichi decided to take a walk through the garden so he could show his friend around. And also to not have to deal with his parents. 

The land around the house was beautiful, Daichi knew, and he was sure Suga would like it too. Especially in this time of the year, the garden was full of colourful flowers that would really fit in Suga’s interior. 

“They weren’t so bad, were they?” Suga said. “Or maybe they didn’t dare start anything because of me.” He stuck out his tongue a little and tried making a threatening pose, showing how scary he could be, but it was rather hilarious. Daichi shook his head, as he pointed out some flowers to Suga. “They will probably say something about it later,” he said. “When they have discussed it together.” 

Suga seemed to think about that, and then lightly touched Daichi’s hand. “Don’t worry,” he said, and then he averted his attention to the different flowers again. Just as Daichi had expected, Suga totally loved the garden. 

At that moment, a phone started ringing again, and this time the sound was actually coming from Suga’s pocket. Hastily he got out his phone, looked at the screen, and turned pale. Before he picked up, he threw a quick glance at Daichi, and whispered one word. “Hospital.” 

Daichi could not say anything back, as Suga had already engaged in the phone conversation before he could come up with anything. Now it was his turn to listen to a phone talk without knowing what it was about. 

“I understand,” Suga said, and he fidgeted with the underside of his shirt. “Is she stable now? I see. Thanks for letting me know.” 

He ended the call and let his arms dangle along his body, barely holding his phone still. Everything in his body language told Daichi it had been bad news. 

“Something with your mother?” he asked, remembering that Suga had told him how his mother had been in the hospital after a car accident, but he did not know much about the details. The mood back then had not allowed him to ask more about it, but now he felt like he needed to be there for his boyfriend. 

Suga nodded slowly and then tried to smile. “It’s nothing so bad,” he said, trying to sound lighthearted. “They just called me to let me know her condition crashed today, but that she is slowly recovering and overall doing better now.” 

Daichi swallowed and took Suga’s hand. “Don’t you want to go there then? Visit her?” But Suga only shrugged. “I do, but I can’t leave you here with your parents. I think I’ll visit her Monday.” 

Immediately, Daichi shook his head. “You don’t need to stay here for me. Your mother is way more important than me now. Come on, Suga.” 

But he could not change Suga’s mind, who was now more stubborn than he had ever been before. “This happens all the time, really. There’s no hurry. I’ll just visit her Monday.” And they left it at that, even though Daichi felt bad about keeping Suga here when his mother needed him. But he did not think he could make Suga change his decision now. All he could do was make him feel appreciated for the effort he did for Daichi. With his strong arms he hugged Suga tightly and he pressed his face in his fresh smelling hair. 

With a slightly less strong touch, Suga hugged him back. 

The rest of the day, Suga stayed a little gloomy, but tried to come across as happy as much as he could to not worry Daichi. And Daichi was more worried than ever. 

They spent their time playing chess in the tea room and walking through the library, until finally the butler came to call them for dinner. It seemed that all the activities had cheered up Suga a little, but still when he thought Daichi wasn’t looking, his face darkened. 

They sat together with Daichi’s parents in the dinner room, behind a traditional low table with cushions for seats. Not much later, a traditional Japanese dish was served by Saito the butler. 

During dinner, his parents did not speak much, and most of the conversation was made by Suga and Daichi - as Suga was impressed by the quality of the food, and said this was almost as good as Daichi’s cooking. It was only when Daichi reached to get seconds that the problems began. 

Before he could fill his second plate of food, his mother stopped him. “Do you think that would be wise, Daichi dear?” she asked, but there was no doubt  it was not a question. He knew he was expected to apologise, put the spoon down and wait until the others were done eating. But he also remembered what Suga had told him a few days ago - he was not in a better place for nothing. It was because he had now chosen his own way of living.

“I’m just really hungry,” Daichi replied, and continued loading his plate with food - even more than he had intended to, just to spite his mother. The latter shook her head in disapproval.

“Haven’t you noticed… that you have changed a little?” she asked carefully, desperately trying to not be too blunt in the presence of Suga, but Daichi wasn’t intending to play along with her game. 

“Yes,” he said. “I’ve gained over 40 pounds the past months.” 

It was silent in the dinner room for a while, and Daichi knew he had made this awkward for Suga too. He felt guilt for putting his boyfriend in this situation, but at the same time he felt he had to do this. He had to break free from the control of his parents.

“What about your future?” his father finally asked, and Daichi could feel how Suga wanted to speak up now. But he laid a hand on Suga’s lap to let him know he knew what he was doing. Or that at least he thought he knew. 

“You know what about my future?” Daichi said, his voice a bit tense. His parents would be mad if he really spoke his mind, he realised, but he could not turn back anymore now. “My future is really not your business. If I want to gain 40 pounds, 400 pounds, I’m going to do just that.” And to put power behind his words, he stuffed his mouth full with food and swallowed almost without chewing. A shocked expression went over his parents’ faces.

“We’re paying for your college, Daichi,” his father remarked with a stern voice, believing that would give him power in this conversation, but Daichi shrugged it off. He did not want to give in one inch now.

“For the college you wanted me to go to,” he said back. “The only reason I’m still going, is because I can’t miss Suga - but if you want, you can stop paying. I got some job offers to start cooking professionally a while ago. I’ll be fine.” 

His father wanted to open his mouth again, but his mother stopped him. She had been observing the conversation for a little bit now, and seemed to have noticed something. With one finger she pointed at Suga next to him. 

“What exactly is your relationship with Sugawara-san, Daichi?” she asked. “You almost talk about him like he’s your lover.” 

Never had his parents really expressed their homophobia, and never had they ever openly had an opinion on it, but Daichi had always known that silently his parents did not agree with homosexual relationships. In the past, he had never noticed a lot of it, since he always had had girlfriends, but now finally it seemed like it would lead to confrontation. And he was not planning to avoid it.

“He is,” Daichi said. “We are dating. And he is going to make me gain more weight than you could ever imagine.” 

The last remark was unneeded, he knew. But at this point he just wanted to piss off his parents a little - he had always obeyed them and done as they wanted, but now he needed to go against them for once. And he was going full in. 

His parents looked at each other for a couple seconds and then both nodded at Daichi. “Maybe it’s better if you take your leave,” his mother said, and honestly, Daichi agreed. Not one cell of his body was feeling like staying here for the weekend anymore. 

He stood up and turned to Suga. “Let’s go. We have something more important to do anyway,” he said, thinking of the phone call Suga had had earlier this day. And then they left the room. 

 

Not much later they sat in the train back home, in an even more empty wagon. Even though Daichi’s mood had dropped severely after confrontation with his parents, Suga seemed to be feeling better now. Maybe because he would be able to visit his mother now instead of Monday.

“I’m so proud of you, Daichi,” he said, and he meant it. Slowly he stroked through Daichi’s hair. “You didn’t even need me.” 

Daichi groaned and rested his head on Suga’s shoulder, staring at the back of the seat in front of him. “It looks like I’ll have to find a job now,” he said. 

“At least you have a lot of job offers.” 

“That was a lie.”

Suga’s hand stopped stroking his head and he heard how the boy next to him swallowed. “I thought you were bad at lying.” 

He couldn’t help but laugh at the remark, even though the situation wasn’t really all that funny. He just loved Suga that much.

“I’ll get a job in some restaurant,” he said. “I’ll try at least.” 

Suga hummed softly as he pressed a little kiss on Daichi’s hair and then put a hand on his tummy. There was no one who could see them anyway. “Was the rest a lie too?” he asked.

Daichi looked up. “What?” “You said you would gain 400 pounds.”

For a moment, he had to think about that. Gaining 400 pounds on top of his starter weight would put him at 555 pounds. He had to admit it was a pleasing number to look at.

“Would you want me to?” 

Now it was Suga’s turn to think for a while, as he massaged Daichi’s little overhang. “I might.” 

“Well, tell me when you’re sure about it, because as soon as you are, I’ll make sure to get there asap.” 

Suga did not say anything back for a while, until he finally turned his face to him and looked him in the eye. “You just tried to sound cool by saying ‘asap’.” 

“It’s a normal word,” Daichi protested, but Suga wasn’t impressed. “You used it to sound cool.” 

“Well,” Daichi said, feeling a little busted. “Next time it’s also okay to say something like ‘Wow you sounded cool’, or something. Just a tip.” 

Suga’s answer was a tight hug around his neck and another kiss on his cheek, as he mumbled something in his hair that sounded a suspicious lot like ‘dork’. But he just assumed he had misheard that. 

And so they rode away in the night, sitting in an empty train that was headed for the hospital. 

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Was occupied with other things for a while! Hope you'll enjoy the chapter!

Around midnight, they arrived at the hospital, where a nurse guided them to the room where Ms. Sugawara lied. 

Daichi had offered to come with him, and Suga had gladly accepted, scared he would not be strong enough on his own to keep in his tears when meeting his mother. She had had an accident half a year ago, but due to severe complications, she had gotten a couple bad infections that had once or twice almost cost her her life. Now all they could do was wait and hope she would be cured sometime. But even the doctors couldn’t tell him whether she would totally recover from the accident. 

Everytime Suga visited her, he felt a bit sad, but at the same time it was always nice to be able to talk to her. As opposed to Daichi’s mother, she was a very sweet and caring woman, that just wanted the best for her sons. 

They came in carefully and closed the door behind them. Apart from them and his mother, there was no one else in the room - probably his brother and father had visited earlier today. 

“Hey,” Suga said as he sat down on the chair next to the bed. His mother opened her eyes - whether she had actually been sleeping, he doubted - and her face brightened.

“Koushi,” she said. “I was afraid you wouldn’t come.” 

“Tsk,” Suga replied. “Of course I would. I came here as soon as I could.” It was a little lie, but if it made his mother feel better it was worth it. 

Then her eyes strayed off to the person standing besides the bed - the chubby, muscular, black haired guy. Before she could ask about him, Suga had already introduced his lover. 

“That’s Daichi,” he said. “He’s my boyfriend.” 

Suga could see how his mother was even more pleased with that answer than with the fact that her son had visited her. She sent Daichi a warm look. “I’m glad my son was able to find someone,” she said. “And such a handsome man too.” 

As Suga expected, Daichi got a bit flustered again and started acting nervous - like he always did when he received a compliment. “Thank you, Sugawara-san,” he said with a slightly trembling voice, to which she reacted very contently. “Ohh, he’s polite as well,” she remarked, and she then looked at her son again. “Make sure to invite him over for dinner as soon as I’m back from the hospital again, alright, Koushi?” 

Suga smiled and nodded, and then he grabbed Daichi’s arm. “Are you sure you want to offer that, mom?” he said. “Daichi is quite the big eater.” He knew it would make Daichi only more embarrassed, but that was exactly what he wanted. His boyfriend was at his cutest when he blushed. 

Suga’s mother shook her head and waved it away. “I like a man who can eat,” she said with her warm voice, and then she closed her eyes again. “And now I really need to sleep.” 

With a smile, Suga stood up and gave his mother a quick kiss on her cheek - he knew he had come quite late, and he didn’t expect his mother to stay up for long. He just wanted to see whether she was doing well, and from what he had seen, she seemed stable. 

“Alright, then I’ll see you later,” he told his mom, and he motioned Daichi that they would leave. 

When he had arrived at the hospital, he had felt so worried about his mother, but now he could finally let that go. Even though he knew that at any moment her condition could worsen again. 

He felt great that his mother had accepted his new boyfriend and seemed to like him already - but that was not so strange. Just like him, she seemed to like men that were a bit on the heavier side. It ran in the family. 

 

The weekend ended and college started again, but this time, Suga had to go on his own. Daichi quit his course, as his parents had stopped the payment just as they had threatened, and he picked up a job as a beginning cook at a nearby restaurant to finance his apartment. Since he often worked lunch shifts, he would still show up after class ended for Suga to walk him to the sports hall, and every night they slept over at one of their places. 

Suga was glad that Daichi had finally started doing something he really liked instead of the college course that his parents had wanted him to do. He seemed even more happy when suga saw him after class, and that more than compensated having to miss him during lunch break.

Not only did his mood seem to go up because of his new job, his weight also increased more rapidly now that he was stationed in the kitchen all day long. In the two weeks that followed, Suga noticed how his thighs had gotten thicker, and so had his arms and wrists. His belly now stuck out so much that it was noticeable through any jacket and his chest had softened up even more. His new clothes still fit, but Suga saw that they were already starting to get a little snug. If he kept this up, gaining 400 pounds would not be unrealistic, he knew. And that thought aroused him more than anything. 

Then the day of the volleyball match arrived.

That evening, Daichi and Suga went to the sports hall together after they had dug up Daichi’s sports bag from under a lot of other old clothes. He had not used it in a long while, that much was clear. 

It was then that they realised they had forgotten to order a new uniform for Daichi - he still only had his volleyball uniform from the start of the year, and there was no way he would fit into it anymore. But at that point it was too late to do anything about it, so they decided to just take the bag and hope that it wouldn’t look too weird. 

As soon as Daichi walked into the sports building, he sucked in his gut, in the hopes no one would notice and make a remark. But even if he tried, one could still see in the new roundness of his face and the thickness of his limbs that he had put on more than just a couple pounds. 

When they entered the changing room, the other members of the team were already present, and in the middle of changing into their uniforms. 

“Hey Suga,” they greeted him happily - but as soon as they saw Daichi, they fell silent. 

That was when Suga decided to break the tension and make sure that he could make the situation as little awkward for Daichi as possible. He put an arm around his friend to let him know he was there for him and dropped his own sports bag on the bench behind him. 

“Daichi came to help us out today,” he said. “He knows he has gained some weight.” 

It stayed silent for a moment, in which Suga sat down on the bench and started undressing, not paying attention to the atmosphere in the room. He thought it would be better to just address what they were all thinking and get it out of the way. 

Slowly, the other teammates started getting back to their usual selves. They patted Daichi on the shoulder and welcomed him. “Glad to have you here today,” their captain said. “I hope your knee is doing better. It must be tough not being able to work out because of an injury.” 

The captain and Suga exchanged a quick glance, in which Suga knew that he was being helped out here. Immediately the other teammates realised how rude they had been for putting so much focus on his change in appearance when it had, apparently, only been due to an injury. They looked at each other in guilt and seemed to all resolve to not pay one bit of attention to Daichi’s remarkable weight gain.

Even when he struggled to fit in his uniform, they did not even look once. Suga however, enjoyed the sight of Daichi trying to fit his body into a uniform that was at least a couple sizes too small. 

The elastic fabric hugged quite tightly around his love handles and the curve of his belly, showing desperate creases in the indent between his chest and abdomen. At the underside of his belly, the shirt revealed a little bit of skin, as it wasn’t able to cover all of his body, no matter how often Daichi tried to pull it down. 

The shorts barely had any room left in them as they were filled with huge thighs, and it looked like Daichi could barely move in them without ripping the fabric. 

“You look great,” Suga whispered in his ear, and he meant it. His boyfriend’s face got red however, and he seemed too embarrassed to reply. Without saying anything, he followed Suga to the volleyball court. 

Suga almost felt pity for his boyfriend, who now had to expose himself to the views of almost a hundred people watching the matches, while being dressed in clothes that he should have given up on twenty pounds ago. And as if things couldn’t get worse, as soon as they entered the court the coach approached them, with a not too pleased expression. 

“Good to see you here, Sawamura,” he greeted Daichi, but his eyebrows were frowned. “But I’m less content to see how out of shape you’ve gotten. You have to work harder, alright. Work harder. You really need to come to training again, understood?” Daichi just nodded, but Suga knew that he felt severely humiliated. To support him a little, he came and stood next to him after the coach disappeared again and touched his hand. “Don’t listen to him,” Suga told him. “He only thinks about sports and physical achievements and all. Just ignore what he says.” 

Daichi looked at him and smiled weakly, but his cheeks were still red. 

Things didn’t get better when the match actually started - their opposing team also noticed that one of their players wasn’t as fit as the others, and from time to time, one could hear some less nice remarks, making Daichi flinch each time he heard them. To make matters worse, he also ripped his shorts halfway through the match when he tried to save a ball, having him sit out the rest of it on the bench. 

Suga truly felt sorry for him, and wished he could sit next to him on the bench to soothe him, but he had to focus on the match. Whenever he looked at Daichi, he could see he was both lost in thought and trying to cover his ruined uniform. They both just wanted the match to be over. 

In the end, they lost the match with 3-1 and the team headed back to the changing room with an atmosphere of defeat. And out of all the teammates, Daichi seemed to be the one feeling most defeated of all. 

Suga walked next to him and rubbed his back, promised him they would have a great night right when they’d get back home, and that he would make sure to lighten up his mood, but still the guy did not seem totally convinced. He smiled at Suga when he tried to cheer him up, but it was visible that he was actually still in thought. 

In the changing room, while the others already started undressing, Daichi just sat at his bench, not even trying anymore to pull his shirt down, so that the lower half of his belly was fully revealed. 

Suga was a bit worried, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold a good and open conversation with him about it here - they would have to wait until they got outside. However, suddenly Daichi seemed to take that responsibility out of his hands.

“I eh…” he started, and immediately all faces were turned to him - nobody else had spoken a word anymore after their loss, so his voice echoed through the room. “I have to confess something.” 

Suga froze and looked at his boyfriend with a pale face. What was he planning, he thought. But he didn’t dare interrupt, in fear of making everything look only more suspicious. 

“I don’t really have a knee injury,” he said with a shaky voice, and his eyes reflected that he too wasn’t sure of what he was doing. Suga wanted to interrupt, even if only to protect Daichi against himself, but he had seen how much Daichi had been thinking the past hour. He had to trust that Daichi knew what he was doing, and was doing this to make things better for himself.

“You can share anything,” the team captain told him. “We won’t make fun of you, whatever it is.” 

Daichi looked at Suga for a second, and then turned to the other players again, visibly gathering all his courage to confess an important part of himself. It stayed silent for a second; one second full of anticipation. But finally Daichi spoke. 

“Well,” he started. “I’ve not told anybody about this, but I thought… I’ve been feeling bad about keeping up this lie about my knee and all.” He paused and looked at his feet, at his belly that stuck out and lied on his lap. “I have been gaining weight on purpose.” 

The sentence lingered in the air for a moment, one in which everyone tried to process what he had just said. In the end it was the captain again who took the word.

“I didn’t really expect that,” he admitted. “Can I ask… why?” 

There was no judgement in his voice, but rather genuine curiosity. The other teammates looked at Daichi with the same question in their eyes, but where Daichi would normally get embarrassed of all the attention, now he just shrugged and smiled - sincerely smiled. “Because it makes me incredibly happy.” 

And in that moment Suga felt intensely glad and relieved, as he could see that his boyfriend meant it, and as he knew Daichi must feel relieved too now that he told someone. He only needed one glance to read that from his face. 

“I see,” their captain replied, and he put his hands in his sides. “That’s a relief! We were honestly a bit worried that you were not feeling well emotionally. But if this makes you happy, then I’m happy for you too!” And the other teammates immediately agreed by raising their voices. 

Daichi looked glad, content and freed from a huge burden. He smiled and accepted the pats on his shoulders that he got from teammates, their encouraging words and some of their interested questions. From a distance, Suga looked at his boyfriend and his beaming face. Seeing how much good the confession did to Daichi, he hoped that he would be able to tell more people about it eventually. 

“So what’s your weight goal? Do you have one?” he heard one of their teammates ask Daichi - a guy called Kobayashi. He still seemed to find it hard to believe that someone would gain weight on purpose, but at the same time he looked fascinated. And Daichi only seemed to appreciate the genuine interest. 

The guy hesitated a little before he answered the question, and Suga waited in anticipation. The last time they had talked about it was a few weeks ago in the train back from Daichi’s parents, but since then Suga had not asked about it again. He wondered whether Daichi had made up his mind about it. 

Daichi shrugged and unconsciously stroked his belly. “I’m not sure. I think I want to reach 250 at least within the next months, but I will probably continue after that. Maybe to 300 pounds, maybe to 500 pounds. We’ll see.” And he laughed. 

With a smile, Suga rested his chin in his palm; even though the number Daichi had initially named wasn’t as high as what they had fantasized about together, he was glad that his boyfriend was able to decide for himself what he would be comfortable with and had a clear picture of how far he wanted to go. And besides that, Suga was sure the guy would look gorgeous at 250 pounds. 

Their team captain finally cut off the conversation and told them to give Daichi a break, and that he hoped he would see Daichi more often around the sports hall - even if it was just to have a chat with them after training. And he assured them that they would make sure to keep his confession a secret, and that they would always support him in life choices that made him happy. 

As Suga and Daichi left the changing room, their teammates wished him good luck, and some shouted some joke-ish encouraging phrases at him like ‘go pack on those pounds’ and ‘make sure you’re up 100 lbs next time we see you’. Daichi granted them a last smile and then disappeared with Suga to the hall of the building. 

Together they left the hall and headed for Daichi’s place, planning to sleep there that night. While they slowly strolled over the pavement, Suga comfortingly rubbed Daichi’s shoulder. “That went well, didn’t it?” he said. “You looked quite relieved after you told them.” 

Daichi nodded and granted Suga one of his many smiles. But Suga noticed that this time his eyes seemed to smile even brighter. “They responded well,” Daichi responded. “I’m really relieved, yeah. It feels good to tell someone and have people encourage me.” 

“Are you planning on telling anybody else?” Suga asked, as he played with the collar of Daichi’s shirt. He hoped Daichi would eventually want to be more open about his new lifestyle to others around him. Hiding it from them and having to endure questions about how he gained so much seemed to make him feel stressed, and Suga just wished for him to live his life comfortably.

The boyfriend shrugged and twitched his lip. “Maybe, I’ll have to think about it.” 

It was calm outside and the sky had already turned into a darker shade of blue. Soon the street lights would lighten the pavement. 

Suga adjusted his bangs and then slowly hummed the chorus of a song that had been in his head for over two days now. He still wasn’t sure which song it was, but he couldn’t forget about it. 

“So your nearest goal is 250?” he finally asked, to which Daichi nodded. “I was thinking of reaching it before the end of summer.” 

Suga loved it when Daichi gave him details about his gaining schedule, even if he knew his plans might change later on. He loved thinking about how close the number 250 already was, and how fat Daichi would be so soon. 

“How much do you weigh now,” Suga wondered out loud, and he put a thoughtful finger to his lip. “Have you passed 200 yet? I totally forgot to ask about that.” 

A snort escaped Daichi’s nose and he raised his eyebrows as he pushed his belly out as per illustration. “You thought I hadn’t yet?” he asked smugly. “I’m 205 at the moment.” He seemed very content with it himself, and Suga couldn’t help but laugh at his expression. And at the same time he found it incredibly hot to know that his boyfriend had passed the 200 mark. 

“We should have celebrated,” he mentioned. “200 pounds is a great milestone.” 

For a moment, Daichi just looked at him and raised his eyebrows even higher, as Suga had said something incredibly stupid. And maybe he had, Suga realised afterwards. Daichi voiced the thought they both had.

“Well, we still could,” he whispered. “I’m feeling like having a huge meal.”

  
  



End file.
